harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch
__TOC__ Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch (im Original: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire) ist der Titel von Band 4 der Harry-Potter-Romanserie. Die Originalausgabe des bereits weltweit von Millionen von Fans ungeduldig erwarteten Buches erschien am 8. Juli 2000 im Bloomsbury Verlag. Die 767 Seiten umfassende deutsche Ausgabe erschien wenige Monate später im Oktober 2000 im Carlsen Verlag. Inhalt Harry Potter bemerkt schon während der Sommerferien vor Beginn seines vierten Schuljahrs in Hogwarts, dass irgendetwas Eigenartiges im Verborgenen vor sich geht: Zuerst tut seine Narbe plötzlich so weh als wäre Voldemort in seiner Nähe. Dann erlebt er, wie bei der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft 1994 zum ersten Mal seit Jahren wieder einige von Voldemorts Anhängern öffentlich auftreten und wie schließlich auch noch Voldemorts Zeichen, das Dunkle Mal, am Himmel erscheint. Im Verlauf des Schuljahrs findet in Hogwarts ein Wettkampfspiel zwischen den drei berühmtesten europäischen Zauberschulen statt. Zu seinem Entsetzen wird Harry magisch dazu bestimmt, als Champion an diesem riskanten Trimagischen Turnier teilzunehmen, obwohl er sich gar nicht beworben hat und eigentlich zu jung dafür ist. In diesem Turnier muss er drei gefährliche Aufgaben bestehen. Erst am Ende des Turniers wird klar, was hinter allen unerklärlichen und unheimlichen Vorgängen steckt. Harry muss machtlos mitansehen, wie Voldemort wieder Gestalt annimmt und zurückkehrt. Zwar kann er seinem wiedererstarkten Gegner auch diesmal entkommen und den Widerstand gegen Voldemort sofort wachrufen. Da aber der Zaubereiminister nicht glaubt, was Harry gesehen hat, bahnt sich ein weiterer Konflikt innerhalb der Magischen Welt an. Im Jahr 2005 erschien der gleichnamige Film in den Kinos. Kapitelübersichten * 1. Kapitel: Das Haus der Riddles (im Original: The Riddle House) * 2. Kapitel: Die Narbe (im Original:The Scar) * 3. Kapitel: Die Einladung (im Original: The Invitation) * 4. Kapitel: Zurück zum Fuchsbau (im Original: Back To The Burrow) * 5. Kapitel: Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze (im Original: Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes) * 6. Kapitel: Der Portschlüssel (im Original: The Portkey) * 7. Kapitel: Bagman und Crouch (im Original: Bagman And Crouch) * 8. Kapitel: Die Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft (im Original: The Quidditch World Cup) * 9. Kapitel: Das Dunkle Mal (im Original: The Dark Mark) * 10. Kapitel: Wirbel im Ministerium (im Original: Mayhem At The Ministry) * 11. Kapitel: Im Hogwarts-Express (im Original: Aboard the Hogwarts Express) * 12. Kapitel: Das Trimagische Turnier (im Original: The Triwizard Tournament) * 13. Kapitel: Mad Eye Moody (im Original: Mad-Eye Moody) * 14. Kapitel: Die Unverzeihlichen Flüche (im Original: The Unforgivable Curses) * 15. Kapitel: Beauxbatons und Durmstrang (im Original: Beauxbatons And Durmstrang) * 16. Kapitel: Der Feuerkelch (im Original: The Goblet Of Fire) * 17. Kapitel: Die vier Champions (im Original: The Four Champions) * 18. Kapitel: Die Eichung der Zauberstäbe (im Original: The Weighing Of The Wands) * 19. Kapitel: Der Ungarische Hornschwanz (im Original: The Hungarian Horntail) * 20. Kapitel: Die erste Aufgabe (im Original: The First Task) * 21. Kapitel: Die Hauselfenbefreiungsfront (im Original: The House-Elf Liberation Front) * 22. Kapitel: Die unerwartete Aufgabe (im Original: The Unexpected Task) * 23. Kapitel: Der Weihnachtsball (im Original: The Yule Ball) * 24. Kapitel: Rita Kimmkorns Riesenknüller (im Original: Rita Skeeter's Scoop) * 25. Kapitel: Das Ei und das Auge (im Original: The Egg And The Eye) * 26. Kapitel: Die zweite Aufgabe (im Original: The Second Task) * 27. Kapitel: Tatzes Rückkehr (im Original: Padfoot Returns) * 28. Kapitel: Mr Crouchs Wahn (im Original: The Madness Of Mr Crouch) * 29. Kapitel: Der Traum (im Original: The Dream) * 30. Kapitel: Das Denkarium (im Original: The Pensive) * 31. Kapitel: Die dritte Aufgabe (im Original: The Third Task) * 32. Kapitel: Fleisch, Blut und Knochen (im Original: Flesh, Blood And Bone) * 33. Kapitel: Die Todesser (im Original: The Death Eaters) * 34. Kapitel: Priori Incantatem (im Original: Priori Incantatem) * 35. Kapitel: Veritaserum (im Original: Veritaserum) * 36. Kapitel: Die Wege trennen sich (im Original: The Parting Of The Ways) * 37. Kapitel: Der Anfang (im Original: The Beginning) Link zum Artikel * Umschlaggestaltung der Harry Potter Bücher Neues Buchcover 20 Jahre Harry Potter – anlässlich des Jubiläums erscheinen alle sieben Bände in einer prachtvollen neuen Gestaltung! center|thump en:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire fr:Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu HP4 4A